


Day Fifteen:Lazy Morning:Cuddles in Bed! (Sanji Vinsmoke/Sakura (OC))

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Sfw edition! [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Forehead Kisses, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Original Character(s), Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Sakura some how convince's Sanji to have a Lazy morning with her in bed,which Sanji accepts,of course being smitten to his Girlfriend
Relationships: Vinsmoke Sanji/Original Female Character(s)
Series: OTPOBER Sfw edition! [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946185
Kudos: 3





	Day Fifteen:Lazy Morning:Cuddles in Bed! (Sanji Vinsmoke/Sakura (OC))

**Author's Note:**

> \- Even if it's a lazy day,Sanji still gonna make breakfast no matter what,I could have had them both do it,but I decided against it-
> 
> \- also,I know Sanji's not as flirty as he normally is in the Anime/Manga but I don't think he would be so flirty in the morning as he's walking up 😂-

Sanji's eyes had gently opened,slowly getting used to the light cutting through the curtains,he turned around and saw Sakura,who's purple hair was slightly messy and flowing to one side.

Sanji smiled softly and gently shook her shoulder softly.

"Princess...? Wake up.."

Sakura stirred and woke up,rubbing her eyes,sitting up.

"Hmm?"

Sanji kissed her forehead softly,before sliding out of the bed

"I'm getting dressed Princess.."

Sakura pouted softly,before trying to reach for him,wiggling ebr arms at him

"What's wrong?"

"Cuddles."

Sanji chuckled,before moving little forward to his Wardrobe hearing Sakura whine 

"Sanjii"

Sanji burst out laughing,before walking to the bed,and sitting down on the bed again.

Sanji layed down,stretching his legs as Sakura wrapped her arms around his chest,rubbing her cheek agaisnt him.

"You don't have work do you?"

Running his fingers through her hair,he hummed happily 

"No,I don't why princess?"

"We...could...umm...you know..."

Sanj raised his eyebrow,glscing down at Her,her cheeks blushed as she refused to make eye contact with him

"Lazy morning?"

She nodded as Sanji pulled her off him and slipped out of bed

"Breakfast time!"

Sanji ran out the room,happily humming along with a perk in his step.

Sakura giggled and pulled herself out of bed,fixing her PJ's,she perked the pillows up,and pulling a large blue blanket,throwing it over the bed softly.

Sanji was quickly mixing up a sweet batter as he smiled,pouring some of the batter onto the cast iron panzhe picked up the spatula waiting for it to turn golden brown before flipping it over.

One the platter of pancakes,he grabbed the small sieve,along with the box of Powdered sugar,he poureted some onto the sink,and lightly dusted it atop them.

Whistling happily,he took a small knife and cut up some strawberries,placing them onto the side of the white plate.

He placed them into the breakfast tray,with two glasses of Orange jucie,we walked upstairs and pushed the door opened with his foot and smiled as He saw Skaura was snuggled up.

"Hungry?"

"Yes!"

Sanji smield and placed the tray gently on her lap and smiled,as She picked up a fork and knife,cutting a small peice and holding it to Sanji mouth,who just tilted his head confused

"Huh? It's your breakfast Hun"

"Yeah,but I want to share Sanji..",

Sanji's heart melted as he gently opened his lips as Sakura fed the pancakes to him, softly chewing.

"It's good"

Sakura giggled and gently cut herself a peice and placed it into her mouth,moaning happily

Sanji slipped into bed,streaching his hands up,and grabbing the TV remote and turning on some Cooking show,Sakura leaned on his shoulder,picking up the small clear glass of the ornage jucie, softly swolling

"And it turns out,the cake didn't set,"

"Cuase your fridge is fucked"

Skaura burst out in laughter as Sanji groaned,tugigng on his hair watching this show,but he laughter at times

"I love you"

Sanji blushed madly,glancing at Sakura who just smiled

"I..I love you too"

She placed a small soft kiss in his cheek,making him smile

"Now! Cuddles!"

Placing the Tray on the bed side table, and crawling into Sanji's Lap,Sanji rested his chin in the top of her head,smiling.

Sanji lifted her chin up,slowly going to kiss her,her cheeks blushing

"And now,the cream is too stiff to use"

Sanji groned loudly as Sakura cuddled into him,smiling

"Kiss blocked by cream huh?"

Sanji pouted,glaring at the TV,before placing one last kiss on the top of her head.

"You sure you don't have work?"

"Yes Sakura-Chan,I'm sure"

"Okay,cause this has now extended from a lazy morning to a lazy Day"

"Nope"

"Aww...man"


End file.
